In a society where the assertion “time is money” has become more fact than fiction, efficiency and punctuality have developed into highly valued assets in many industries. In the transportation and shipping industry, for example, efficiency and punctuality are defining qualities that often set successful companies apart from those that fail. Particularly, greater efficiency and punctuality may lower transportation and shipping costs, which may, in turn, reduce costs to potential clients and attract a larger customer base.
One aspect of transportation and shipping that may impact the cost and punctuality of deliveries is the amount of time spent on refueling transportation vehicles. For instance, many packages and goods are delivered using trucks that often travel long distances between pick-up and delivery. Since a truck or vehicle's fuel tank is of a limited size, drivers need to occasionally break from the transportation route to refuel. Refueling time may vary greatly depending on a variety of factors including required processing time for a fuel sale and/or transaction. Typically, a driver of a transportation vehicle must enter a refueling station, park the vehicle, exit the vehicle, enter authorization and/or payment information for the transaction at a point-of-sale system and wait for approval before starting to refuel. Time may be saved and delays reduced by, for example, simplifying the refueling process and increasing the flexibility and convenience of how transactions are processed and authorized.